Of Stitches and Stalking
by Akeryou-sama
Summary: "Come back with me." "Go die, Malfoy." "I've spent the last ten years looking for you. This isn't good enough for me. Just finding you." "I find that unlikely. Stop following me. Stalking people is illegal, or didn't you know that?" She hadn't changed much in the last 10 years she was missing and he certainly hadn't changed much in the last 10 years she was a muggle. Mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Of Stitches and Stalking

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Any characters, places, names, and things you recognize are not mine. The plot and characters unknown are mine._

Note: This is the expanded version of The Muggle Doctor and the Magical Policeman. And by expanded, I mean, chaptered. There will be six chapters in total and I'll probably post one a day. I leave for Navy Basic Training in 10 days. Obviously, things were edited, some things were changed, other things were removed, and a ton of stuff was added. I sort of had this nagging desire to add, edit, and change the original which was supposed to be a silly one-shot drabble. If you want to read the original it's still posted as the aforementioned titled one shot.

**The original summary: Ginevra Weasley had seen the war, experienced the war, fled the war, and mourned the war. Draco Malfoy had seen the war from the other side and turned spy. Now, he hunts the bad guys down and in his spare time searches for the missing Weasley. 10 years later, a case goes bad and he finds her only she doesn't want to go home. What's a guy to do? Pester her incessantly, of course.**

Something to note here: In this fic, there are differences from the books, meaning it's not entirely cannon. I mean, obviously, Ginny runs away and Draco turns good guy (yay!). Draco tends to get out of character, but he's had to change as it were. He's an Auror and how many people can say no to Molly Weasley when she tries to take you under her wing? Exactly. So, suck it up. If you don't like, keep it to yourself.

Another point to make, Ginny and Draco formed a tentative sort of friendship is their 6th/7th year respectively. Draco, who was working for Kingsley as a spy, did his best to make sure Ginny was safe enough from the Carrows thinking that if Harry ever found out something had happened to her while on his mission, then Voldemort might actually end up winning and he'd be, well, screwed. After all, Draco didn't want a master forever. That being noted, while trying to protect Ginny as much as he could, they sort of bonded.

Also, Ginny leaves the wizarding world and she figures she can't go by the Weasley last name and worries that her first name isn't common at all so she goes by her middle name - Molly (and also to remind her of her family) - and uses the last name Bennett.

NOW! Onwards!

**-Chapter One-**

Draco Malfoy had surprised everyone during the final battle at Hogwarts. Publicly denouncing Voldemort, he strolled over to the side of one Harry James Potter and fought hard against the remainder of the Death Eaters. Kingsley, it was said, had employed him as a spy after Snape was no longer able to perform his duties.

The Malfoy heir turned many things around after the war. He funded the rebuilding of Hogwarts and went to Auror School and graduated at the top three of the class, right along with two of his most disliked peers. He later became quite close with the people he had once thought of as enemies after a near death experience when he saved Hermione Granger's life from a blatant attack from his, now deceased, father. He was herald as a dark savoir and Granger, Potter, and the Weasley family had come to except him as a good friend.

All except one Weasley.

Ginevra Molly Weasley had seen the war, had experienced the war, and mourned the war greatly. She had lost too many people she had grown close to and when Harry was brought forth from the Forbidden Forest, seemingly dead, she fled the grounds of Hogwarts. Some would call her a coward, but she couldn't bear to live in such a cruel world any longer.

No one had seen hide or hair of the girl since then. Many believed she was dead, but her family still hoped she was alive. Harry Potter had moved on, marrying an American Auror named Elizabeth, while Ron and Hermione had married shortly after Draco saved the latter's life. Draco, however, remained quite unattached. He settled into his work as an Auror, rarely giving any women a second glance. He was, they say, far more devoted to capturing the remaining few Death Eaters than Harry had been at killing Voldemort.

His devotion was what had landed him in this situation, he mused as he hid behind a large shrub at half eight on a Thursday in late July. He was incognito, waiting for the head of the disgraced Parkinson family to walk out of the shabby muggle building he watched. Odds were the man wouldn't go down without a fight. He'd have to modify some muggle memories, but he didn't expect it to be too hard. The old man had done a decent job at hiding himself from the Aurors hot on his tale. Yet, he had seemed to prove less difficult to find than the youngest Weasley. She was still missing.

He wouldn't classify her as dead; not for the world would he. It wasn't because he cared about her, but because he cared about her family. Rare as it was for him, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, to admit that, he did care about the Weasleys. Even Potter, now, had managed to gain a rather large margin of respect from him.

So, as Draco sat waiting, he was shocked to see the redhead he'd spent the last ten years searching for walk directly in his line of vision. So much surprised was he, he failed to notice Parkinson stroll out of the building and spot him. He even failed to see the curse that sent him flying into the wall mere feet in front of the redhead.

Ginevra Weasley, under the alias Molly Bennett, was quite shocked to see the blonde haired man flying into the wall of the building in front of her. Horror rose in her and she rushed forward, allowing her life's career path to kick in immediately.

She checked his pulse first and relaxed slightly before checking his breathing, which was shallow. She somehow knew, without an x-ray, that the man had a few broken ribs. It was a sixth sense for the woman to know how to treat her patients without testing. Some said she was bonkers, others claimed it was magic, but the woman paid no attention to any of it. She merely claimed that she was in tune with the injured and sick.

"Sir? Sir?" She called, trying to rouse him from consciousness before pulling out her mobile and calling for an ambulance. "This is Doctor Molly Bennett. I have an unconscious man here. I need an ambulance right away."

She rambled off the location and the statistics to the dispatch and it wasn't long before they were on their way to the nearest hospital. With a sad sigh, the woman noted that her plans of her night off were thwarted.

- - Break - - -

She observed the man lying peacefully on the bed before her. The woman had been send home as soon as word came that the man was stabilized. She'd been told to get some rest sometime around midnight and she did so, only because she had to be back to do rounds at six the following morning.

Now, she glared at the blonde looking vulnerable as he patient. She wanted him healed and out of this hospital as soon as possible. Not because she wanted him well, although she did want him well, but because she knew him. Well, she knew _of_ him and the fact he, too, knew of her. Which was enough to ruin everything that she had gone through for the last ten years.

But… at the same time…

She observed his features, noting how he had changed from a pointed faced little ferret into a rather good looking guy. Too bad he wasn't a muggle. His blonde locks were strewn around his head like a halo. His face was clean shaven with a hint of growth on his cheeks. His nose was very aristocratic and it seemed like he was a younger, far more handsome, version of Lucius Malfoy. She briefly wondered if he was anything like that Death Eater scumbag.

No. She shook her head as she looked at him through hardened brown eyes. No, he might look like his father, but she knew he was nothing like him. Or he hadn't been in that final year they had been at Hogwarts. She wondered if he was there to force her home or if it had all been a chance encounter. Surely if she had been found out, more people would have come to see her. Not that anyone could make her go back.

"What are you doing?"

The redhead jumped and spun around, hand over her pounding heart and she released the breath she had sucked in out of surprise.

"Don't do that, Candie. Heaven above," She exclaimed.

"Scared you, did I?" The nurse teased and the doctor scowled, "What are you doing?"

"Yes you did," Ginny replied and turned back to the blonde on the bed before her, "Thinking."

"You like him, don't you?" The woman said, wiggling her eyebrows, "Thinking about doing naughty things to him, aren't you?"

"I do not know what you speak of, Candie," She replied, faking innocence, "And I swear if we hadn't been friends forever, I'd have your head for that comment!"

"Mol, I know you better than that," The nurse said, pushing dark spirals out of her face with a grin.

The pale woman snorted at her dark skinned friend, "He's my patient."

"Then why are you looking at him like that?"

Hesitantly, she admitted, "Because I went to school with him. I was just comparing then to now."

Candie paused in her routine and looked at her employer, "You… went to school with him?"

She waved her hand, "Not med school. Before."

The woman was notably surprised at the mention of the Doctor's past. She rarely spoke of anything from her past. Just that the love of her life died and she couldn't bear to see the looks of pity she would receive from her family. Try as Candace had, she still had yet to convince her best friend to go back to see her family. The girl could whizz through her degrees and become a doctor at the young age of twenty four, but she couldn't brave seeing her family.

"You know, he is rather good looking," Candie said, testing the water and the redhead scowled.

"Candie, please. Just let me pretend I don't know him. He'd probably try to take me home with him."

While she was incognito as a muggle Doctor, the redhead still received the Daily Prophet and was quite up to date on the news of the wizarding world. Several months after she had run, she noticed that things were improving. No longer were there randomized 'terrorist' attacks as the muggles claimed them to be. There was peace and that sense of peace had her picking up the Prophet three years later and reading it. To her surprise it showed that the wizarding world was in celebration.

Draco Malfoy had saved Hermione Granger's life – and captured his Death Eater father. It also stated that Harry Potter had personally thanked the man. Below that article was one announcing the successful wedding of Hermione and Ron Weasley, with a little background on both. What surprised her most was the very last paragraphs.

_While it is universally acknowledged that the newlyweds are renowned heroes, none can deny that they both have suffered personal tragedies. The new Mrs. Weasley lost her parents in the war with Voldemort, who Harry Potter successfully destroyed last year, while the entire Weasley Clan lost one of their own. Ginevra Weasley, one of three students who singlehandedly led the student organization called Dumbledore's Army (started by Potter in 1995), was also lost last year. She was rewarded for her valiant efforts with the Order of Merlin first class along with Potter, Weasley, and the new Mrs. Weasley._

_The happy event was not daunted by the lack of Miss Weasley, although the absence was noted when the entire Weasley Clan, Mister Potter, and Draco Malfoy asked for a moment of silence for the deceased Miss Weasley. Mister Potter's toast was eloquent and featured a short, emotion filled tribute to the late Ginevra Weasley as follows:_

_ I know that Ginny is here with us, in spirit, and she would be telling us all not to dwell on her, but to celebrate her best friend and her brother being united. Today, the Weasley family officially regains a female Weasley, although no one can replace Ginny._

Ginny had tossed the Prophet aside and decided that since she was _dead_ to her family, she would never return. Later, when Harry married that American – Elizabeth – she cried and swore, again, to never go back. Yet, she still read the Prophet, soaking in the events of the world she was no longer a part of. The only snippets she had really cared for were of the mysterious workaholic currently lying in room 23 on the fourth floor of her hospital. He had been an enigma all of her Hogwarts years.

First, he'd fought against the Golden Trio. Then, he had tormented her until her fourth year when he had only half heartedly held her at bay as Umbridge was distracted by Harry and Hermione. After that, he seemed to ignore her. She'd found him once, in the Astronomy Tower after curfew, he had this look of pure pain on his face as if he were being pulled in two different directions. She had silently hugged him, much to both of their surprise, and told him that everyone needed a friend. After that, Draco would seek her out and they'd bandy words. Then, when the Carrows tormented the students, Draco was always sticking his neck out for her.

So, while Harry Potter had lived through the downfall of Voldemort and was herald as the hero of the Wizarding world, she believed Draco was the true superhero of it. He threw his abundance of darkly earned money to rebuilding the Wizarding World and, to top it all off with; he was responsible for more than half of the Death Eaters in Azkaban being there. And he saved Hermione Granger's life.

They were something of the Golden Quartet, now. Something, Ginny though with irritation and envy, which she had never and would never be a part of. Harry was the face, Ron the brawn, Hermione the brains, and Draco? Draco was… lying in a patient bed right before her eyes.

"Candie, please alert me when he wakes," Ginny said softly before walking out of the room, unaware that the man was slowly coming into consciousness.

_Strange…_ He thought, resisting the urge to groan and alert anyone in the room with him that he was awake. _That sounded vaguely like Ginevra._

His memories slowly returned as his mind came into a sharper focus. He'd been on a stakeout when he'd seen her – Ginny Weasley. He'd been caught completely off guard and ended up being spotted by his quarry and ended up flying through the air. His head pounded and his ribs ached with a fury of hell.

"Oh, Molly," He heard a female voice sigh, "If only you would face your past. You could be living happily with your family once again. You are quite the silly woman." A feminine chuckle was issued here. "I wish I could tell you I was really a squib and I know exactly who you are." The woman bustled about and sighed. "Just as I know exactly who it is laying on this table. I wonder if I should send a message to Mr. Potter."

Draco opened his eyes and slowly, almost painfully said, "Don't."

The woman jumped nearly a foot into the air before sharply glaring at him.

"I would like to live to age thirty, Auror Malfoy," She snapped before a look of relief washed over her head, "And do be careful. Your ribs are seriously injured."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Not for long. Where are my belongings?"

Suspiciously the black woman regarded him before pointing to the bedside table. Draco reached for his clothes, nearly grimacing in pain as he moved. Once his wand was in hand, he placed the tip of it on his left side and began muttering a few spells. He repeated them on the other side and relief filled his eyes.

"Merlin's bleeding knickers," He muttered before looking at his nurse, "I supposed you should call in the doctor. I've made a miraculous recovery."

- - Break - -

Ginny was drinking her tea when a frazzled Candace walked into the break room and informed her that the patient was awake and very cranky. She sighed before placing her cup on the table and standing.

"I told you he was a bastard," She muttered before heading off to Draco's room where he sat, dressed in his clothes with his hands legs crossed at the ankles and his arms folded over his chest with a bored expression on his face.

"What are you doing out of your gown?" She asked, fiercely, "You should be resting."

Draco snorted, "Let's cut to the chase, Weasley."

Ginny paled and nearly stumbled over her words as she claimed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Obviously you do, or you would be looking me in the eye, _Ginevra_." Draco drawled.

"Malfoy, you can just fuck off," She snapped, losing her cool.

Merlin she'd forgotten how bad he pissed her off sometimes. She'd spent several long years learning to control her temper and Draco Malfoy comes barging in, throwing her for a loop. She was not amused at all.

A smirk slid onto his face, "Tut, tut. You shouldn't speak to your patients so, _Doctor_."

Growling, Ginny folded her arms, "What do you want?"

"Come back with me," He said simply and she shook her head.

"No," She replied and turned to leave the room, "And I'd appreciate it if you'd just leave me be. Run off and tattle on me to my family. Go ahead. I don't care." She left the words on the tip of her tongue from her speech. _They don't care._

"They wish you'd come home," Draco said softly, reminding her of a time when Draco had been something akin to a friend, and she snorted derisively.

"You're healthy as a horse, Malfoy. Get out of my hospital and let me never see you again."

She walked out of the room, heels clicking against the floor as she left the bewildered blonde staring at her retreating form. Draco decided at that moment as he watched her sashaying hips sway away from his line of vision that he would not give up. He hadn't given up hope on finding her after all of these years. He wouldn't stop now. All the while, Doctor Bennett slash Ginny Weasley groaned trying to think of an explanation for her patient's sudden recovery.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Stitches and Stalking

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Any characters, places, names, and things you recognize are not mine. The plot and characters unknown are mine._

Note: So, in the one-shot there's a small scene where Draco admits that he was hit with a revolving door. This chapter contains the actual event, some mild language, and a bit of humour.

-Chapter Two-

The ministry was obnoxious most mornings and this morning was no exception. Two days had passed with no improvement in either the Parkinson case or the Weasley case. Parkinson had vanished, again, and Weasley sent the first letter back with a giant 'Fuck you. Go die' scrawled on the unopened envelope. The second letter was returned in very much the same way. Today's letter had been opened and under his signature was a hastily written reply that told him to stop mailing her or he'd break the Statute of Secrecy and they'd both be in trouble.

"Draco! Wait up! I said – Damn it, you albino ferret, slow down!"

The man paused, face scrunching into a look of utter annoyance as he stopped and turned. Harry darted around people and doubled over as he finally caught up to the Malfoy heir. Chest heaving, he straightened and sent Draco a tired smile.

"Have you found anything new on the Parkinson case, yet?" He asked suddenly and Draco grimaced, "I take that as a no. Listen, Hermione wanted to see you about something – I'm not sure what it was, but she told me to tell you."

"Thanks, mate," Draco replied before changing directions and heading to Hermione's office.

Hermione Granger Weasley was the assistant to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Her office was a small one, but right smack next to Gawain Robards who took Department Head and allowed for Harry to take the Head of Aurors position a few years back. He knocked on the door frame and she looked up with a small smile.

"Draco, what a surprise. I didn't actually think you'd make it over to see me," She told him and motioned for him to come in, "I was going to catch you for lunch or stop by your house after work if I couldn't find you today."

"What did you want to see me about?" Draco asked and she held up a finger before she began digging in her desk.

"Well, I wanted to ask how the Parkinson's case was going, first of all."

"You didn't get my report did you?" Draco said with a sigh, "Parkinson has disappeared again. I found the little bastard, but…"

"But what?" Hermione asked, "Take a seat."

Draco sat in the only slightly acceptable chair which had very little padding and was more uncomfortable than anything else. He leaned back in the chair and rested his elbows on the arms of the chair and his chin in his palm.

"What happened? Weren't you staking out that lead over in Romford?" The brunette asked as she dug around in the desk drawer.

"I did. Parkinson was there and when I went to apprehend him… I found someone who could have been Ginevra's twin," He said and watched Hermione freeze for a moment before lifting her head to look at him.

"It wasn't Ginny?" Hermione asked, concern and hope etched onto her face.

"Parkinson caught me with a nasty spell that sent me flying into a brick wall. Knocked me clean out," Draco told him to continue the story, "I woke up in a muggle hospital with her standing over me. She was my doctor."

"Malfoy, answer the question. Was. It. Ginny?" Harry's voice came from the open door surprising Hermione and causing Draco to roll his eyes to the ceiling.

Draco turned to the door where Harry stood, anxious for the answer. He was acting less as his… tolerable friend… and more as the nuisance that was St. Potter the Chosen One with a hero complex.

"And what would you do if it was her, Potter?" Malfoy bit out, "You married Elizabeth. Stole the woman right out from under my nose, you know." He frowned for a second before laughing, "Which is fine. Although, if I had of known she would have been such a fantastic woman, I would have let you continue your pining for Ginevra, but as it is we both know she wouldn't have tolerated my behaviors as she does _yours_. Now, you answer my question and I will answer yours."

"I asked you first," Harry replied and Draco snorted.

"I'll walk out that door without any more details on the situation if you don't answer me," Draco said slowly, eyes flashing with irritation.

The two men stared at each other, grey orbs boring into green ones, before Hermione broke the silence in an attempt to ease the strained atmosphere. She pulled out a bag of fudge and tossed it to Draco. He let out a groan from the impact and shot the bushy haired know-it-all a glare.

"Molly wanted me to give those to you as thanks for helping her watch all the kids the other night," She said before looking at Harry, "It obviously couldn't have been Ginny. The woman was obviously a muggle Doctor, you dolt."

Draco looked at Hermione before carefully saying, "Let Harry answer my question and I'll answer his, Hermione."

It was a minute before Harry answered truthfully, "I'd hug her and tell her I was sorry I didn't wait for her. I'd tell her I was sorry for everything that happened in that year and that it was okay if she hated me. I'd tell her… I'd tell her 'Welcome home' and say I missed her. Tell her that I loved her, but like a sister. Hell, my wife picked our daughter's middle name to honor her and what she means to me. My _wife_ did. Not me."

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose before letting out a long breath.

"What I'm saying is, I love my wife and my family. I loved Ginny and maybe we would have worked out, maybe we wouldn't have, but I have Eliza and the kids. I have a good life and I wouldn't give it up."

Draco nodded and, seeming to like his answer, spoke as he stood, "I don't know if it was Ginny or not. The woman is a muggle healer – Doctor Molly Bennett. I'm investigating her."

Draco shrugged and a faint smile tugged at his lips, "She's… interesting to say the least. Very… fiery."

"If you find out she's Gin, you'll tell me, right?" Harry's voice caused the blonde to pause a few strides down the hall.

"Have you ever thought that maybe she just doesn't want to be found?" Draco asked back.

"Why would she…" Harry trailed off.

"She was in love with you, right? What if she panicked when she saw Hagrid carrying during the Battle?" Draco continued, "She might have been heartbroken. She might have… run away."

"Then why hasn't she come back?"

"Maybe she's ashamed. Maybe she's heard about your marriage to Eliza. Maybe… she's found happiness in another life, Harry." Draco turned to leave again and stopped again, "What would you do if that was the case?"

"She's still Ginny," Harry said as he brushed passed the blond.

"We don't know any details of Ginevra's situation other than the few clues we've found and the very rare sightings. Leave the investigation to me, Potter," Draco snapped, irately, "Merlin knows I'm honestly the only one in our department that doesn't have an _attachment_ to this case and therefore I'm the one with the clear and level head. So you can dismiss St. Potter at any moment and return to my dunderheaded but tolerable best mate."

Then, the blonde stormed off in a flutter of black robes reminiscent of the great dungeon bat that was once the Hogwarts' Potion's Master.

-break-

Draco Malfoy was no stranger to borderline stalker behavior. However, he did have dignity, which is why he was so bloody frustrated with the target. The twenty-nine year old was the head of the Malfoy family (the only living member) and was a shoo-in for Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the end of the year.

And here he was, secretly _stalking_ the missing Weasley daughter. She was resistant to his persuasion and cold towards his being. She refused to go home and, quite frankly, it pissed the blonde Auror off to no end. He had started with daily letters for the first few days after walking out of the hospital. Then, he started following her. A week and a half he'd wasted essentially stalking the redhead. In the past, Ron would have beaten him unconscious, but the ginger didn't know Ginny had even been found let alone that she was being stalked by the blonde.

Ten years had passed since she had gone missing. Three years had been spent searching endlessly for her. Then, the next two were spent looking into any leads that had been reported with occasional searches being done. The last five her family had slowly begun to accept that she was gone. Hope still lingered, but Ginevra Weasley remained a very touchy subject in the Weasley family outside of the Christmas toast and her birthday. Draco had never stopped searching.

After he saved Hermione from being killed by his bastard of a father, Hermione had begun forcing him to go to Weasley gatherings and Mrs. Weasley frequently brought him casseroles and invited him to Sunday dinners. She even went so far as to send him a Weasley Christmas jumper and a birthday gift every year. Yet, how he managed to end up with Potter and Weasley as his best male friends was beyond him.

Harry had walked up to him the second day at Auror Academy and held out his hand as a truce. He said there wasn't any need for hostilities between comrades and he apologized for being a git in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Draco had curled his lip in a sneer and told him that the bad blood between them would never be forgotten.

And yet, somehow it had been. He had been named Godfather to Potter's son, Albus Severus, while Ron had been named godfather to the oldest boy, James Sirius. Ron and Hermione had named him the godfather of their son, Hugo Draconis. Hermione and Ron had both informed him that they would take no arguments on their son's name or godfather as Draco had saved Hermione's life.

It wasn't for any of the Golden Trio that Draco casually followed the redhead into the department store she was shopping at. It wasn't even for her nephews and nieces either. It wasn't for her brothers or for the glory. No. It was (in part) for her mum and (mostly) for himself. Molly Weasley had saved Draco from being killed by his crazy aunt Bellatrix. She had sat with him while he cried over the death of his mother. She sat with him as he raged about his father, the murdering bastard, and swore that he would see him in Azkaban for murdering Narcissa. He was grateful to the woman and knew the only thing he could do for her was bring her daughter back.

So, he followed her through the department store with a bemused expression on his face. She was trying on dresses for a cocktail party that surgeon – White or whatever his name was that had healed him – had invited her to.

She had narrowed it to two. Two dresses and she wasn't sure which one she liked better. The red one… or the black one?

The red one was a strapless number that hugged every inch of her body and left very little to the imagination and ended mid thigh barely concealing her bum. Draco found his lips curling in distaste at the idea of her wearing in public. What did she want to say about herself – that she was easy?

Draco watched her twist and turn in the mirror, the skirt of the black dress twisting around her body and flaring out in a tantalizing way. He hadn't noticed it before in the hospital, but she was very beautiful. The last ten years had matured her once cute features. Or maybe it was just that black dress that clung to her body, showing just a hint of cleavage from her moderately sized breasts, and hugged her hips before flaring out loosely and stopping at her knees.

So, as Ginny turned and observed the dress in the mirror, Draco broke free from his ogling and sauntered up to the woman with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"The black one is the better of the two. The other one makes you look cheap, Weasley. And it's ghastly with your hair."

She jumped and spun to face him, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" She snapped and he smirked.

"I don't recall. My head was feeling a little weird from those muggle drugs," He drawled and she scoffed.

"Whatever. What are you doing here?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Offering some friendly advice. The red one makes you look like a tart. Get the black one," He said and she frowned.

"What if I want to look like a tart?"

"Then I'd have to arrest you on suspicion of muggle enchantment and take you in for questioning," He countered and she scoffed.

"You wouldn't dare," She said before stepping into one of the dressing cubicles and sliding the curtain shut.

"Why don't you just try me?" He replied seriously and listened to her laugh.

"I'm just a Muggle," He heard her say before he was mesmerized by the sound of silk sliding off bare skin.

He swallowed thickly, "But you aren't and I know you are not."

More sounds of fabric on bare skin flooded his ears and the Head of the Malfoy Family shook his head to clear his mind of those dangerous thoughts. The ones imagining what was hidden behind that blue curtain before him.

Maybe he could arrest her for teasing an Auror?

He pushed the thought from his mind as she pushed aside the curtain.

"Did the red on really look that bad?" She asked with a frown and he nodded slowly, unable to form words.

"Guess I best go with the black one."

So he waited as she purchased her dress and followed her as she headed to the exit of the store. All the while, she pestered him with questions on why exactly he was following her. He didn't answer until she had stepped into the revolving door.

"I was actually following you," He replied honestly, "I wanted to figure out why you wouldn't come home."

She stopped the door and narrowed her eyes.

"Quit following me. I won't go back," She snapped, "Stalking people is illegal, or didn't you know that?"

"Is this about Potter?" He asked.

"No!" She snapped.

"Don't lie. It is about Potter. Because he got married."

In a moment of pure annoyance, she shoved the door forward, sending it flying into his back. The impact caused him to fly forward into the handle that extended from top to bottom of the door with a loud 'crack' as his forehead collided with it. It all happened as she darted from the opening and stared in horror as face met the bar. As quick as she could, she stopped the door, causing the Auror to crash into it, yet again.

"Look what you did!" Draco shouted at her and she scowled.

"You deserved it, you git!" She shouted back before she noticed the blood steadily pouring from the impact spot, "Oh God."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a hanky before telling him to press it firmly on the wound.

"You're bleeding rather bad," She said worriedly, "Where your wand?"

"I didn't bring it with me," He retorted, "You weren't supposed to try and kill me."

"Draco, I'm sorry, okay?" She said, not realizing she called him by name.

The man froze for a moment before he glared at her.

"Fix it up!" He snapped and she scowled.

"Let's go to the ER," She said with a sigh, "I'm due at work soon anyways."

In the emergency room, she examined the head wound, which was still bleeding twenty minutes later and deduced he would need stitches. Draco glowered at her as she tended to him, hissing in pain and whining incessantly as she hurt him more.

"If you'd quit being such a bother, Malfoy, we wouldn't be here," She told him angrily as he complained that she was too rough, "My word, the Healers at St. Mungos must be all in a tizzy over you when you go in to see them. No one probably wants to heal you. Master of the complaints, this one is."

"It's your fault to begin with. You ran away. And then you smacked me with that insufferable door," He sneered and she laughed.

"Well, it serves you right for being an insufferable git. Trying to play Hermione's role. She's the only know-it-all I like, Malfoy. So stop bothering me," She told him before sending him on his way with a dirty look, "If you don't have that healed magically, then come back and see me in five days. No sooner and no later. I'd prefer never again, but that's probably too much for you to handle. Persistent arse."

He smirked arrogantly as he left and told her, "My arse is a very _nice_ persistent arse."

She scowled at his retreating back.

- - Break - -

Many people would soon begin asking why Draco Malfoy preferred going to a muggle emergency room instead of St. Mungos. Why would he, an auror, prefer to be healed the muggle way versus the magical way? If he ever answered, he'd tell them that it was to serve as a reminder that he'd been injured in the field and it would remind him to be more careful since Aurors could not afford to be injured in a critical situation.

His friends, however, were a little more skeptical. Ron suspected he fancied someone and Harry wasn't sure what it was exactly, but merely assumed the blonde was turning into a masochist. Only one person knew of his increasing fancy for his doctor, who was his newest assignment. Hermione had figured it out after Draco came to Sunday supper at the Burrow sporting seven stitches in his forehead three days after the incident.

"Draco, why do you have those in your forehead?" Ron pointed at the thing in question.

"They're called stitches, Ron," Harry told him with an eye roll, "Mate, what happened to your face?"

Ron snorted, "Don't you know you're supposed to stitch the fabric, not your face? You great pouf."

Draco shot him a dirty look, "If you must know I was in a muggle emergency room."

Hermione tipped her head, curiously, "And why were you there?"

Draco hesitated before admitting, "I got smacked in the face with a revolving muggle door."

Surprise caused her eyebrows to shoot up as the two men guffawed with laughter. They collapsed on each other, snorting and howling at his admission while Hermione and Eliza exchanged looks. The auburn haired American slapped them both upside the head and proceeded to scold them while Hermione politely pressed the pureblood blonde for more information.

"Why?" She asked.

"Does it matter?" Draco sneered before muttering quietly to her, "I was talking to someone and she decided I was a git and shoved the door so hard I got hit in the face."

"She's right, y'know," Ron said jokingly, "Too bad we didn't have one of those revolving door thingies back in the day."

Eliza slapped Ron upside the head and the man grunted in response which got him called a Neanderthal from both Draco and Eliza.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "And why the stitches?"

Draco turned pink slightly as he said, "She's a – a muggle doctor. She insisted that she stitch it up."

Under her breath, Hermione said, "You like her, don't you? About time you found a girl. She's a muggle?"

Draco groaned and declined answering the bushy haired know it all. She smiled knowingly.

"You should go for it, but be careful, Draco. You can't break the Statute of Secrecy."

"I know, Hermione. I'm an Auror for Merlin's sake." Draco grumbled and turned a glare to Harry and Ron, "Shut up both of you. You bloody gits."


	3. Chapter 3

Of Stitches and Stalking

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Any characters, places, names, and things you recognize are not mine. The plot and characters unknown are mine._

- Chapter Three -

It had been five days since she had seen him last. Maybe he gave up, she thought happily as she served her last night sentence as one of two night time doctors in the emergency room. But her joy was short lived.

It was half past eleven when the automatic doors slid open and the proud form of Draco Malfoy appeared. He held his left hand, which was wrapped in a piece of black fabric that looked remarkably as though it had been torn from his shirt, in his right hand with blood dripping from the fabric. He looked frazzled and as though he hadn't shaved in three days despite having been clean shaven the day prior.

He was immediately ushered into a room and demanded that Doctor Bennett look after him. Unable to argue the point, one of the nurses sent the other to get her while he began checking the man's vital signs and asking a multitude of questions.

"It's none of your business," He said with a derisive snort.

The nurse shot him a dirty look before he left the taciturn blonde to bleed all over the emergency room. The expression on her face was not at all amused as she walked into the room to find the wizard bleeding all over her table.

"What happened to you?" She asked as she set the clipboard in her hands on one of the chairs and began to wash her hands.

"Auror business," He retorted and she rolled her eyes, "The target exploded a window and I got a shard right into my hand. I pulled it out, but Harry told me to go to St. Mungos…"

"So why are you here and not there?" She scowled as she ripped a paper towel from the dispenser and began drying her hands.

"Would you believe me if I said it was because I wanted to see that beautiful scowl of yours?" He asked cheekily and she scoffed.

"The truth, Mister Malfoy," She replied a she pulled on a pair of gloves and began inspecting his hand, "I'm going to have to clean this and make sure there isn't any more glass in it. It's going to hurt, you know."

He shrugged, "I'll take it like a man."

A few minutes later, a shout echoed through the ER causing every head to swivel in the direction of room 11.

"Mother of Godric! Woman, are you trying to kill me?"

A satisfied smile appeared on the face of the nurse conversing with the tall dark haired form of Doctor Grey. The doctor, on the other hand, curiously excused himself and made his way to the room.

"-just leave me alone. I don't see why you didn't just do as Harry said, you idiot," She was saying.

"Honestly, I really did just want to see your beautiful scowl," Was returned before a sharp intake of breath, "Is this pay back for tormenting you when we were kids?"

She laughed sarcastically, "Malfoy, as if this could pay you back for everything you put me through. If I wanted revenge, I'd have to drop a boulder from the top of the Eiffel Tower on your head."

It was quiet until –

"You really hate me, then?"

"No," She replied before smugly adding, "I dislike you greatly."

Another yelp and a few curses followed and she laughed softly.

"Nearly done, you pansy."

Doctor Grey turned and walked away, shaking his head with an amused smile gracing his lips.

"You're enjoying this," He accused her, eyes narrowed at her head as she sutured the wound.

"Why wouldn't I?" She replied with a grin, "You are entertaining me thoroughly, Malfoy."

When the last suture was secured, she sat back and admired her handiwork for a moment before carefully cleaning the remaining blood off and wrapping it in some gauze.

"Well," She said slowly, "If your forehead is any indication, you'll probably keep these ones too. The inside ones dissolve on their own, but the outside ones come see me in a week. Keep it out of water and be careful. I really don't want to see you again this week."

"Don't forget you have to remove these," He said pointing to his forehead and she glared at him.

"I hope you die one day," She told him before starting the suture removal process, "Sometimes I hate being a doctor."

"Then why do it?" He asked.

"I wanted to be a healer if I didn't make the Harpy's team," She admitted quietly, "And since I ran away… Well, I modified my dreams a bit, didn't I?"

"Oh," He said and grimaced as he felt the slight pinch of the suture being removed.

He was quiet until she finished removing the stitches and sat back to observe the results.

"Well, with a bit of Madame Mildred's scar remover you won't even notice the scar," Ginny told him and he frowned.

"I might just keep it," He told her and she blinked.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"To serve as a reminder of the one case that's bothered me most for ten years," He replied and she scoffed before he added, "Come back with me."

She almost growled as she told him angrily, "Go die."

He never thought he'd ever enjoy being rejected, but in the name of Merlin, it was very amusing to watch her when she was angry. The Auror watched her storm out of the room, eyes locked onto the swaying hips that seemed to taunt him.

- Break -

Draco silently read over the Parkinson's case file. A disposable cup of tea sat next to him as he flipped through the pages for the one millionth time. He had missed something. He knew he had. If he hadn't he wouldn't still be searching for the bastard. He glanced at the clock and noted it was about time to go and attempt to pester Weasley again. Before he did, he made three copies of his file and stood. He needed some help with this one.

"Potter," He greeted the Head Auror, "I loathe admitting it, I need your help. Weasley and his bushy haired know it all's help would be appreciated too. I missed something somewhere in this case and I can't see it. I'm taking off for an hour for lunch. Would you mind looking over the case for me?"

"No problem, Draco," Harry replied as he adjusted his glasses, "I'll call Hermione and Ron in too."

"No need. I've made copies for them too," Draco said as he tossed Harry a copy.

The other two were in Hermione's office eating lunch when he found them. They graciously told him to bugger off, but they'd look over the case later, and Draco left with a smirk on his face as he recalled Granger's flushed cheeks and horror at being caught in _that_ position. No more shagging in the office for them, he thought before disapparating.

- Break -

He was left waiting for his prey to appear. She was late, but that wasn't uncommon for an appointment to run over the time she normally showed up at the little café three blocks down from the hospital she ate at for lunch.

He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face as he watched her expression turn into a rage filled one that promised death as she spotted him sitting at her little table outside the café. She marched up to him and turned those angry brown eyes onto him.

This was definitely an improvement. The last three days she had promptly spun on her heel and walked back to the hospital. Four days had passed since she had stitched his hand and removed the stitches from his forehead.

"What are you doing here?" She spat, narrowing her eyes as she adjusted the strap of her purse on her shoulder.

"Drinking tea while I wait for my lunch," He remarked casually, "Care to join me?"

"No I do – Malfoy! Why are you following me?" She snapped, "Didn't I make my feelings quite clear on the subject?"

"Why, yes I believe you did, but you might have forgotten, _Doctor_, what kind of person I am," Draco remarked calmly, "Why don't you sit down, Ginevra. I'll buy you lunch and we can talk."

"I will bloody well not!" She exclaimed, "You infuriating man. Can I have no peace?"

"Don't you want to hear about your family?" He asked and watched her facial features as it turned curious.

"What do you mean? Has something happened?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Let me buy you lunch," He said smoothly and watched the turmoil play across her features before she finally caved and took a seat across from him.

"Waiter!" Ginny called and a tall young man hurried to their table.

"Dr. Bennett, your usual?" he asked and she nodded.

"You can bring my meal with hers," Draco said and the waiter smiled at the blonde.

"Very well, sir. I'll be right back with your latte, Dr. Bennett."

"Thank you," Ginny replied with a short glance at the man before her eyes returned to the blonde across from her, "Start talking."

"Now, now, Ginevra," He chided her and watched her glower for a moment before he continued, "Your parents are fine. Everyone except Charlie has married and has kids. Harry is expecting a third child towards the beginning of the year."

"How many nieces and nephews do I have?" Ginny asked.

"Bill and Fleur have two girls and a boy, Fred has two boys, George has a girl and a boy, Ron and Hermione have a boy and a girl, and Harry has two boys," Draco said and Ginny grimaced.

"I don't want to hear about Potter," Ginny said calmly.

"Tell me why you left," Draco said and Ginny looked towards the passing cars.

"I thought Harry had died. Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Percy… so many of my friends had died. Then Hagrid carrying Harry did me in," She said softly, "I didn't want to be there anymore. I didn't want to be a witch any longer."

"How did you escape?"

"The Room of Requirements," She admitted wearily, "It had been all but destroyed but it opened its doors to me and I fled through the passageway to the Hog's Head. I forged documents and got into Cambridge's medical school. After that, I locked my wand away and poured all of my time into forgetting about the wizarding world. I'm only a fresh on my own doctor and I graduated really early."

"Impressive," He remarked and she shrugged, "So, you ran away because you thought Potter was dead?"

"Not exactly," Ginny replied and looked into his molten grey eyes, "I ran away because I was sick of everything. Time and time again bad things have happened to me… since leaving the worst thing that's happened is I lost my keys or forgot about an exam. I'm not almost dying or losing someone or being tormented. I'm successful and proud of who I am. I'm a muggle now. I don't expect you to understand that. I love my family and I miss them, but I won't go back. Not for anything."

"You'll be seeing more of me, you know," Draco said smoothly, "I've spent the last ten years looking for you. This isn't good enough for me. Just finding you. Your family took me in after I killed my father to protect Hermione. Your family cries for you."

She scoffed, "I find that unlikely. Stop trying to talk me into returning, Malfoy."

They fell silent until their meal was brought to them and continued in silence as they ate. Then, in a fashion that was very much unlike the old Draco Malfoy, he began talking. At first, she was annoyed with this. She only wanted to eat her lunch in silence and go back to the office and begin reviewing her cases. Instead, she got stuck listening to Malfoy ramble on about…

Her family?

"Victoire is Bill and Fleur's oldest daughter. She just turned 8 this year. Teddy Lupin is her best friend," He was saying and she stared at him as though he had grown an extra head. He ignored her as he continued, "Teddy's going to Hogwarts next year, you know. He mostly lives with his grandmother, my aunt, but they come around often enough that he's like a Weasley grandkid."

She stood abruptly, causing him to pause in mid sentence. Her hands clenched at her sides.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked angrily.

"To repay a debt," Draco replied without a moment's hesitation, "You will come back whether you want to or not."

"Are you… _threatening_ me, Malfoy?" Brown eyes flashed with a challenge.

"Not at all, Weasley. It's a _promise_," He replied and watched as she whirled around and stormed off all the while she muttered unflattering things about him.

He watched her disappear from his line of sight before laughing. She still had the same temper as he remembered the fiery little redheaded school nemesis having. Yet, it was slightly calmer now. Not as explosive as he had remembered it. He was _very_ intrigued.

He paid for the meal and left the café, finding a little alleyway to apparate back to the Ministry.

-END-

Note: So, this chapter contains very little from the original one-shot. It expands on Ginny and Draco's dynamics and explains why and how Ginny ran away. I really enjoyed writing this chapter mostly because of the first scene. A little shorter than the last two chapters, but tomorrow's chapter will make up for it.

Drop me a review and let me know what you think so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Of Stitches and Stalking

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Any characters, places, names, and things you recognize are not mine. The plot and characters unknown are mine._

-Chapter Four -

He was sitting there when she arrived on Monday for lunch. There was a folder in his left hand, which was free from stitches and completely healed and a cup of tea on the table. He seemed completely absorbed in the folder as she stopped in front of him and looked down at him.

"What?" He asked, eyes not leaving the page he was reading.

"Malfoy, why are you here again?" She asked annoyed.

"I like the tea and the chicken salad croissant is delicious," He replied, peering up at her almost warily.

"You're not here to stalk me?" She asked and he snorted.

"Why would I do that?" He replied, flipping through the pages. "You've made it quite clear that you don't want to go home. I'm simply enjoying my lunch break away from the ministry."

She made a noise of disbelief and sank into the seat across from him. He returned to reading and she observed him warily.

"Would you stop staring," He said before snapping the folder shut, "It's rather rude."

The redhead was caught off guard. His behavior had done an almost complete 180. What the hell was he playing at?

"Sorry," She muttered before flagging the waiter down and ordering her 'usual' and turning to the blond who now stared at her.

An amused expression crossed onto her features as he scanned her face with scrutiny.

"You look like you haven't slept in days," He said and she snorted in a very unladylike manner.

"You burst into my life all of a sudden and have me worried that you've told my family where to find me. I keep expecting them to burst right into my house at any given time," She said wryly.

"I haven't." He replied and she looked at him curiously, "Why should I?"

"To repay a debt," She retorted.

"Your mum saved my life. My aunt was set on killing me for betraying them. Your mum marched into the fray and started in on Aunt Bella. I've never seen anything more bloody frightening than your mum," He said and smiled faintly, "She was right there when my mother's body was found. Your mum… your family… doesn't see what they did for me then. Arthur has told me I was nonsensical over this owing a debt thing. He's the only person that knows I still actively search for you."

"The sins of the father shouldn't be place upon the shoulders of the son," She said, "I remember going home for Christmas that year and fighting with my parents. Do you… do you remember how you saved me from detention with the Carrows?"

His lips curled into a sad smile, "I only did it for Potter, you know, and I hated doing so. Trying to protect you so he could continue on… and weren't you a right bloody pain in the arse."

She flashed him a grin, "You weren't easy to deal with yourself, Malfoy."

"No. I suppose not," He replied and she laughed.

Their meals were brought out to them and they ate in silence with the occasional story being told by Draco about her family. He told her about Teddy Lupin pretending to be Victoire and the eight year old had nearly beat him to a pulp. He talked about the rest of Bill and Fleur's spawn – Louis and Dominique. Little stories about the children and moments he'd had with Bill.

She pretended not to care. He nearly believed her indifference except that there was a glint in her eyes that he recalled seeing in Molly's eyes when they first discovered Ginny was missing. The kind of glint that let a person know there was a deep ache in the owner's heart and a sort of emptiness in their soul. On that had often been reflected in his eyes as a student. He watched her carefully as he prattled on in a very un-Malfoy like manner watching her expertly schooled facial features.

Once he finished telling her about Victoire stealing Teddy's toy broomstick and taking it out for a ride without anyone knowing, he paid for their lunch – even though she fought him on it – and she stood rather annoyed.

That's how it went for the rest of the week until Friday. Lunch was on Malfoy, who talked incessantly about her family. They both knew it was a dirty underhanded scheme, trying to bribe her back by talking about the things she's missed out on. Ginny wasn't sure why she went there for lunch every day at the same time, but she did. She couldn't help herself.

But Friday is what changed things.

Friday he didn't show. It rained – quite hard – and Ginny ate her chicken salad croissant inside. She took her tea to go and disappointedly began her trek to the bus station, thankful she had only a half shift for work today. Draco had been caught up with reporting to Gawain, who had sat down and told him that he was retiring and asked the blonde if he was interested in being the next Head of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Sir, I would like to finish my last case, if that's okay," Draco told him, "This Parkinson case is really getting to me."

"I understand. Think it over this weekend and let me know on Monday," Gawain said and Draco nodded.

"Alright," He said before glancing at the clock.

Ginny was leaving the café when he strolled out of the alleyway across from their lunch destination. The dejected look on her face caused him to pause and just as he was about to call out to her, Parkinson stepped out from the shadows between the café and the shop next door. His heart stopped.

The words got stuck in his throat. Panic gripped at him as he watched them converse. He started running at that moment. Shaking the hysteria away. Malfoys did not panic. Aurors could not afford to do so either. He was both. It was at that moment the light on the corner turned green and a large red triple decker bus obscured his vision. Once traffic cleared, Ginny and the cloaked figure were nowhere to be found.

He disapparated without any regards to anyone who could be looking.

- Break -

Malfoy Manor had been relatively uninhabited for some time. Draco only visited when he needed something pertaining to a case. His father's belongings, books, notes, and journals usually pertained important details which had helped him solve cases in the past. He only hoped that the miserable bastard had some key to her location.

Ginny was missing. He knew Parkinson had taken her. He only hoped that the former Death Eater only thought she was a muggle. Merlin knew he would be in some trouble if it was otherwise.

The albino peacocks had long since died and the land around it had gone to hell. Malfoy manor was no longer tamed and regally beautiful. It was now a wild, uninhabitable land with feral beauty. It was imposing and eerie. The air was silent save for the calls of the raven in the trees.

The front door opened with a creak as he stepped into the place which was covered with inches of dust. He wrinkled his nose as he walked through the foyer. It was silent. The kind of silence that occurs when something is amiss. He pulled his wand out and held it before him.

Outside thunder rolled overhead before rain began pelting the old manor. He knew at that moment this was what he had missed. Parkinson had been his father's cousin. He had Malfoy blood and therefore could access this house still without setting off the failing wards.

What a fool he had been for neglecting this dark manor.

"Time to finish airing the family skeleton closet," Draco muttered to himself as he headed upstairs after disillusioning and silencing himself.

He crept through the house, avoiding the spots he knew creaked and groaned. He heard voices in the left wing of the second story. One sounded very much like Parkinson. The other was female and her cries set his heart aflame.

"-know who you are," Parkinson was saying and Draco's heart pounded in his chest as he crept closer to the door of his former bedroom.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She shouted back and a dull 'thud' echoed through the manor.

"Lying snake! Filthy muggle bitch!"

Ginny's cries ceased and Draco peered into the room before tucking his wand into his sleeve. It looked as it had before he left for Auror school. Green and silver decorated with Slytherin emblems and Quidditch posters. He slid into the room and into the half open closet door and waited for Parkinson to leave. Ginny was crumpled in a heap on his former bed, her hands and feet bound. She looked unconscious on top of the silken black bedding.

Anger and panic filled his veins and he forced his body to stay crouched in the closet. He couldn't go to her or they'd both end up Parkinson's prisoners. Anxiety was not something he could afford to give in to. Ginny's life depended on it. Ginny's life. His heart raced as he gazed at her, watching the small trail of blood trickle from her temple.

Parkinson was going to die for this.

Parkinson turned with a sneer and left the room, slamming the door behind him. He heard it seal and grimaced. There was no escaping from the inside. He quickly ran over to Ginny, removing the disguise spells on him and knelt beside her. He checked for a pulse first and sighed in relief before healing the small cut on her temple.

"Gin? Ginny?" He called to her.

She didn't respond. He grimaced and pointed his wand at her before casting a diagnosis spell. He unbound her feet but left her arms bound and slid them around his neck. He scooped her into his arms and headed to his closet.

During the witch hunts, his ancestors had created secret passages to escape the Manor in case of an attack. His room held one of the passageways. He stopped at the back of the closet and felt around for the switch plate, jostling the redhead as he did. He spread his hand against it and closed his eyes.

"I am the heir of Malfoy. Open for me," He murmured and the closet back faded into nothingness.

His eyes slid open and he walked through. It closed behind him. The torch next to him flared to life, lighting the next torch. It sparked a chain and soon the whole passageway was lit with light. Draco started his trek. The passageway was even until the first curve. It went from simple wood to uneven stone. His boot caught on one such place and he stumbled, nearly dropping Ginny in the process.

The jerking motion caused the woman in question to stir. A moan escaped her lips and he watched her face for signs of waking up.

"Gin?" He whispered, "Ginny?"

"M-Malfoy?" She asked, slowly opening her eyes.

"Thank Merlin. Hold on," He knelt on the ground and set her down before pulled her arms from his neck and unbinding his wrists.

"What happened? Where are we?" She asked and he pulled her tight to his chest causing her to let out a noise of surprise, "What are you doing?"

"I'm so glad you're okay," he breathed into her ear.

She pushed him back, "What happened?"

"Parkinson kidnapped you. I'm such a fool," He said morosely, "I didn't think that he could follow me to – I didn't think he'd risk it. It's my fault you're here."

"Malfoy, calm down," She said, bewildered at his confession, "Where are we?"

"The abandoned Malfoy Manor," He replied hollowly, "In a passage that will take us out of the wards where I can apparate us to your house. I want to get you away from here before I send for back up."

"Why?" She asked with a frown.

He gave her a look that clearly said she was stupid as he told her, "You're supposed to be a muggle, you have no wand, and Ginevra Weasley is missing, remember?"

Her mouth formed a small 'oh' before she looked down the passage. She looked back to him.

"Why don't you send a patronus to the Aurors?" She asked and his cheeks tinged pink.

"I can't form a corporeal one," He admitted and she rolled her eyes.

"Surely you must have a happy memory," She said softly, "I know you have a heart. What about Christmas?"

"No, Ginny. I've nothing I can use," Draco said and her lips curled upward.

"Then… use this," She said before hesitantly reaching up and drawing his head down.

She softly touched her lips against his. He froze in surprise until he molded his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her body to his. She pulled back with a tentative smile.

"Thank you for saving me, my dark Slytherin Prince," She said softly and pulled his right arm from around her.

She placed his wand in his hand and smiled at him.

"Now, save us, Draco," She told him.

The butterfly feeling in his stomach made his knees weak, but he stood and reached down to pull her up to his side. His left arm wrapped around her waist, holding her steady. He looked down at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Expecto Patronum!" He cast the spell as he thought of the woman at his side.

From his wand exploded a silvery dragon that left Ginny gaping in surprise. Her arms wrapped around his middle.

"You did it," She said and smiled up at him.

"Thank you," He said in surprise before looking at the large dragon, "I need you to go to the Ministry of Magic and tell Head Auror Harry Potter Parkinson is at Malfoy Manor. He took a hostage, but I saved her. Take him dead or alive."

The dragon breathed a stream of silver fire before leaving the two standing in the middle of the dark. Draco let his arm fall away from her waist and told her to stand behind him. He wasn't sure if there was anything lurking in the passageway or not but didn't want her to get caught in between harm and the defense.

They started walking.

"Why didn't you show up for lunch?" Ginny asked ten minutes of climbing down stairs later.

"I was held up in a meeting," Draco replied as he motioned for her to stop, "I'm going to drop down first and then I'll help you down."

The last chunk of stair had fallen away some time since he'd last used the escape route.

"Okay," She said with a faint smile to her lips, "I'm not entirely helpless, you know Draco.

He shot her a dirty look before sliding down the four foot drop. He motioned her forward with a warning to be careful and reached up to help her down.

"Come on, Weasley," He drawled and she placed her hands on his shoulders before letting him lift her down, "There you go."

She rolled her eyes, "I told you I wasn't helpless. I'm not afraid, Draco."

He looked at her curiously for a moment until she said, "I was before, but I'm with you. I know you won't let anything happen to me. You didn't that time the Carrows almost caught me painting the walls."

"You were an idiot then and still are now," Draco drawled.

"This coming from the Slytherin who saved me from the bad guy," She retorted, "Very Gryffindor of you.

"Hardly," He countered, "I waited until he left to save you."

"He could have defiled me!" She exclaimed and he snorted derisively.

"I would have killed him on the spot," Draco replied.

She rolled her eyes before the torches began going out. She grabbed his arm in surprise and heard him chuckle.

"Relax. It's just the spell acknowledging that we're almost out. The opening is just there."

He could hear the rain pouring.

"We've got a bit of a walk to do before we're out of the wards though," He added, "We can't apparate until we're out of them."

"Alright."

"We might run into an auror," Draco said and Ginny swallowed.

"I-it's okay," She replied calmly, "Just get me home."

-Chapter End-

Note: I didn't mean to trick anyone on that last chapter, honest! Haha. I'm sorry, forgive me? *cheeky grin*

So we end in a slight cliffhanger. Dun dun dun. I do believe there are two chapters left! Although I may write and epilogue if you guys want... Hm... There's really only one loose end that I can think of that hasn't really been tied up by the end of the sixth chapter and that can be remedied with a few sentences IN the last chapter. Convince me and I'll write an epilogue!

This chapter, if I remember correctly, has very little to do with The Muggle Doctor and the Magical Policeman, but it furthers the plot and sub plots. I remember that I mentioned the Parkinson case a few times in the One-Shot, but never concluded it and decided that that was one of the BIGGEST flaws of the whole one-shot.

The Parkinson Case concludes in the next chapter. And some of it was sort of... well, inspired by a book called Ravenous by Sharon Ashwood. You can look it up if you're really curious or wait and I'll elaborate at the end of the next chapter. A whole day! You can wait, right, lovelies? Drop a review and I might update first thing in the morning. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Of Stitches and Stalking

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Any characters, places, names, and things you recognize are not mine. The plot and characters unknown are mine._

-Chapter Five-

Her house was small, but Draco found he much preferred it from the dark halls of Malfoy Manor. She had decorated it rather tastefully in hues of blue for the living room and greens for the kitchen. The furnishing looked like well taken care of antiques that his mother would have adored with a passion. There were photos of her muggle life strewn across the mantle of her fireplace that depicted stages of the last ten years. University, her friends, partying, graduation, and one of her and the nurse he vaguely remembered claiming to be a squib from the first visit to Ginny's hospital so many weeks ago.

His silvery orbs took it all in as he made the woman sit on her dark blue sofa. She smiled weakly at him, her hands trembling.

"I thought I'd left it all behind, you know," She said, sighing heavily, "I'm so tired of it all, Draco."

The way she spoke made him want to pull her into his arms and make sure she stayed put. She sounded defeated and almost like she was ready to flee at a moment's notice. He rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me make you some tea," He murmured quietly before moving into the kitchen.

She listened to him quietly as he rummaged around the kitchen cupboards and a few minutes later, he walked out carrying a cup of tea fixed to how she liked it.

"Why is it that I'm not surprised you know how I like my tea?" She asked, laughing faintly although she did not sound amused at all.

Draco smiled faintly, "Drink that. It'll help calm you and then take a shower. Are you hungry?"

"Not really," She replied and raised the cup to her mouth for a swallow before saying, "You have to go, don't you?" He nodded slowly and she continued, "Parkinson is your case. You should be there, not with me."

"You were my first priority, Ginevra," Draco drawled, crossing his arms over his chest, "You're my _other_ case. And out of the two, _you_ are more important."

She rolled her eyes and sipped at her tea.

"I'm fine, Draco. Slightly shaken, but I'm hardly in shock. Just… go."

"I'll come and check on you once I finish up with the case. You _better_ still be here," He said in a tone that let her know that if she fled, he'd find her again and then she would have no choice but to return with him.

"I'll still be here," She promised with a faint tremble to her hands.

"You better."

Then he apparated to the apparition sight nearest to the Manor. Potter and Weasley were standing outside the front door with annoyed expressions on their faces.

"We can't find him," Harry said and Draco scowled.

"Stay here," He said before opening the door and storming into the manor, "I am the lord of this manor. You will reveal the intruder or you will burn!"

Dust swirled around his feet as he stopped in the center of the grand entrance hall. The Manor seemed to come alive at his voice, becoming almost brighter in nature, as he made his first demand of the house. It felt more inviting and Draco shivered at the magic that began to stir.

"Where is he?" The blonde Heir demanded, "You will listen to your Master, Manor."

_Hisssss –_ He was certain his ears were playing tricks. He'd never believed his parents when they told him the house responded to the Master and Mistress. Surely, they had been lying to him, as Lucius always had. Draco listened closer. Just in case.

_Hissssss study, Masssster._

He shuddered and swallowed thickly, thinking back almost sixteen years ago to their only dueling class when Potter had spoken parseltongue. It was with a grimace that he mounted the stairs and stalked the west wing hall, robes billowing behind him as he drew his wand.

The last door at the end of the west wing was his father's former study and his destination. The door creaked open as Draco approached as though commanded by the wizard's mere presence. The door slammed shut as the Malfoy Heir stopped in the middle of the study.

"I see you found me, Draco," Parkinson's voice was silky as ever, "I have your little pet."

Draco curled his lip into a sneer.

"Parkinson."

"Is that anyway to greet your cousin?"

"Why did you take her," Draco asked, "For what purpose would she, a muggle, serve you?"

"You're in love with her, you fool. She besmirches the Malfoy name."

"You're not a Malfoy!" Draco roared, "This is _my_ Manor. I am the master. I will oust you from this house as the filth you are."

"You are wrong!" Parkinson shouted back, "I am the master of the manor. It obeys me!"

Draco curled his lips. A feral expression graced his face.

"Fool. You have a quarter of the blood needed. I am the rightful heir."

"You abandoned the house!"

Draco laughed mockingly at the desperate man.

"Are you so desperate for your once prestigious rank and title, that you would kidnap a defenseless Muggle? That you would try to take it from me? The house does not beget you your rank, you imbecile. We live in a new world!"

"What do you know you traitor?" Was the retort, "You were _Marked_. You are a traitor!"

Anger coursed through Draco as the house creaked ominously.

"I am the Lord of this Manor. I am the Malfoy Heir," Draco snarled, "You have one chance, Edward Parkinson, surrender."

The reply was a bright orange spell being shot at Draco. He dodged it, rolling under his father's desk.

The thing about families as old as the Malfoys, who have Manors in the wild moors where civilization cannot see and the Ministry cannot truly control what they do to their home, is that they can do anything to it. The ancient Malfoy Manor was a sentient home. There was a consciousness to it that spooked many, but never Draco. It was promised to obey him when he became Lord. Even if he had never _truly_ believed those stories.

He had never really abandoned it, but he never really inhabited it either. He had never claimed ownership until that day, but another had, also, claimed it.

The Manor fought with itself. With the ties of the Heir and the first claim, it did the only thing it could do.

It exploded.

-Break-

She paced her office anxiously. It had been a week since Malfoy had tucked her into bed. She hadn't seen or heard from him since. She was anxious. Had something happened to him? She wasn't sure when it had happened, but she had certainly begun caring for him. Despite what she said, she enjoyed it when he randomly appeared in her hospital sporting various injuries or at the café waiting with that infuriating smirk of his.

"Doctor Bennett?" She spun around and found a pretty dark haired woman standing in her doorway.

She held a sleeping infant in her arms and had a tentative smile on her face.

"Yes? Who are you?" She asked, chewing her lip.

"I – sorry – I'm here on behalf of Draco Malfoy," She said as she adjusted the bundle in her arms, "My name is Eliza Potter."

"Is he okay?" She asked, wringing her hands.

"He asked be to check on you and deliver a message. He said to tell you that there was an accident while he was in the field, but that he's okay. He also says that he's sorry he got you caught up in the whole ordeal, but they caught the bad guy so you're safe," The woman said and laughed, "Hell, if that man had had his way, we wouldn't be meeting. You look an awful lot like her."

Ginny's heart pounded in her chest, "Her… who?"

"Someone who's been missing for a long time," The woman replied, observing the redhead carefully, "Ginny – Ginevra Weasley."

"Uncanny," Ginny replied, hands trembling, "Draco is well, though?"

"Mostly. He's recovering. He's being forced to rest by Molly."

Ginny inhaled sharply at the thought of her mother.

"Will – will you give him something for me?" She asked as she walked around her desk, "Please? A letter – expressing my thanks."

"Sure," Eliza said and took a seat in front of her desk.

"Your daughter is rather cute," Ginny said as she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Thank you. Her name is Lily Ginevra Potter," Eliza told the red head as she stroked the face of the sleeping child.

"Didn't you say that Ginevra was the name of that missing girl?" Ginny asked as she began her letter.

"Harry – my husband – is very close with her family. Her brother is his best friend, actually, along with Draco. Ginny was his first love. It took me a while to convince him to date me and I first had to get the approval of her family. Molly – her mom – was the first to bless it. She'd been missing five years at that point," Eliza told her with a faint smile.

"I see," Ginny replied softly.

_Malfoy,_

_I'd say thank you for saving me, but quite honestly it was your fault I was caught up in it anyways. In fact, if you hadn't ever started stalking me, I would never have been involved._

_As for the matter of my family, they've already replaced me. Why should I go back? They have Hermione and Eliza now._

_Quite frankly, I never want to see your pointed face again. This is the last time I ever want to have contact with you. Leave. Me. Alone._

_Sincerely,_

_Doctor Molly Bennett_

_P.S. This is my life now. I gave up my wand. I gave up my family because I lost sight of my hope. I built a new life and I'm happy here._

The folded the paper and dug around the desk for an envelope. After sealing the envelope, she addressed it to _Mister Draco Malfoy_ and handed it to Eliza with a faint smile.

"Thank you for coming by," She said sweetly and watched the auburn haired woman leave.

She held back the distraught tears, unsure why she was exactly distraught, until she crumpled into her bed. They were plenty happy without her. They had Eliza to take her place. She wasn't needed. She wouldn't go back.

And if she let herself continue to feel as she did for Draco… she would eventually go back.

-Break-

Silvery eyes scanned the paper a second time before he looked up at the auburn haired woman shifting embarrassed in the doorway. She anxiously danced from one foot to the other.

"She honestly gave you this?" He asked quietly.

"_Yes_, Draco. Merlin's knickers. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone to see her. I just wanted to see what she was like, y'know?" Eliza said and pouted, "Please don't be angry with me."

"What did you tell her?" His eyes darkened with anger and she swallowed.

"Well – I – I told her that you were sorry you got her caught up in the ordeal and that you'd been injured. And then she asked to give you a letter to express her thanks," Eliza trailed off hesitantly before her hazel eyes flashed with realization, "She didn't say thanks, did she?"

Draco crumpled the paper into a ball and pushed himself off the bed.

"You are going to distract Molly Weasley and I am going to go and see Molly Bennett," Draco said with a scowl, "And _you_ are not going to tell _anyone_ about this."

"Fine. But answer me one question," Eliza said slowly and Draco nodded as he stood with a grimace.

The potions were still working to heal the last of the burns and the wounds from his former childhood home exploding. Everything was gone. He was just grateful that Parkinson was the last of the Death Eaters that had still been on the run. Even more so, he was glad he'd removed all of his mother's belongings from that place.

He decided that he would rebuild it. He had enough money from his own personal vault, which was a combined inheritance from his father's parents, his mother, his mother's parents, Bellatrix, and the two Lestrange vaults. The latter two and the main Malfoy vault had already been donated to various charities and to rebuilding the Wizarding World, but his personal inheritances had been invested properly.

"What is this question?" He asked as she cast _muffliato_ around them.

"Why do you have such a fixation on this muggle woman?" She folded her arms across her chest, "No one can interrupt this conversation this time, Draco Abraxas Malfoy. Spill."

He sighed, "She's not a muggle."

As the pieces fell together before her eyes, Eliza grinned, "Its Ginny, isn't it?"

"But there's a problem," Draco said with a scowl, "She won't come home."

"What? Why?"

"Read the letter. I'm about to go find the real reason."

"Draco, I think I might have made another problem for you," The auburn haired witch admitted with a grimace.

"What? You said something else, didn't you?"

She nodded weakly, "We talked about Lily. I – I brought her with me and, well, Ginny commented on her. And then I got talking and told her we'd named her after her."

Draco blinked, "She knows. I told her."

"I might have admitted that I wanted Molly's blessing on me and Harry before we married and… she gave it."

Draco frowned, "I don't think that has much to do with it. Ginny is very much over Potter."

"Did she tell you?" Draco's cheeks burned slightly.

"Not in so many words, but if anyone is good at reading her, it's me. I think I know her better than any of her brothers."

"What? You've never even showed any interest in her besides finding her!"

Draco shot her a dirty look as he snapped, "We were friends, okay? At Hogwarts. She's – damn it – she's the reason why I switch sides, Elizabeth. Now stop pestering me. I have to talk to her!"

He grabbed his wallet and slipped his – as Eliza referred to them – old man slippers on and struggled out of the room. Eliza frowned.

"Why don't I apparate you?" She asked and he shook his head.

"The healers said that any non-muggle transportation will mess something up again. I have to wait for the burns to finish healing and then they can heal the bones and the giant hole in my side. Thank Salazar that my flat is in London. I can take a taxi to her house. She should be home now."

"Just be careful, okay?" She said warily, "I really shouldn't be letting you do this."

"I have to talk to her," Draco said anxiously before threatening, "And if you don't, I'll jinx you and go on my own. At least this way, someone knows where I've gone."

He stumbled out of his flat while Eliza entertained Molly with her three kids.

-End of Chapter-

It took me thirty minutes before I decided I was content with this chapter. So, the reference in this chapter is the Malfoy Manor being semi-sentient. It comes from a wonderful series called The Dark Forgotten by Sharon Ashwood and starts with Ravenous. In Ravenous, the main female is a witch and witch houses are imbued with magic so they become sentient. Normally, they're good guys, but there's a rare case where, if a house has been abandoned for a long time (especially if it was owned by a dark family) then they decide they'd rather each your magic than be friendly. Pretty much.

Another chapter with very little in common with the one shot. Originally, Draco got into a fight with Charlie after asking what he'd do if Gin was just hiding and was afraid to come home. Then he ended up in the ER, with Ginny, who gets pissed at him (as always) when he asks her to come home with him and tells him she never wants to see him again and then they make up. I think this was a little funner to write. Especially since I got to write Eliza in a bit and expand on her character. (I'll give a shout out to anyone who can find the 2nd book reference hidden in my fic. Hint: It's classic British novel written by a female author and published in 1813)

Thanks for the feedback! I very much appreciate it. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the fic! Especially the Draco/Harry friendship dynamic. I don't normally like the Draco/Harry friendship fics because, well, Draco and Harry are supposed to antagonize each other. Harry and Ron are more or less forced into being nice to Draco at first (by Hermione and Mrs. Weasley) before they all start to quit pretending and slide into a more antagonistic friendship. Please leave a review! And let me know if you think I should tag on an epilogue! One chapter (minus the possible epilogue) left! And I leave in a week. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Of Stitches and Stalking

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Any characters, places, names, and things you recognize are not mine. The plot and characters unknown are mine._

-Chapter Six-

The incessant rapping at her door caused her to wake mid afternoon that Saturday. Her hair was a frightful mess, her eyes bloodshot and puffy, and her face was blotchy from crying over Draco bloody Malfoy. She wore pajamas that were three sizes too big and when she opened the door, she nearly died of shock.

"Draco!" She exclaimed, dropping the crumpled tissue she hadn't realized she was holding in her hand as she reached out to catch him before he fell.

"I – I had to see," He groaned in pain, "you. That letter…"

"Sh, don't talk. Come on. What did you do, you idiot?" She asked as she helped him into her house.

She guided him to her bedroom and helped him sit on the bed before ordering him to lie down. He was still in his house coat, for crying out loud. She didn't know where he got off on the crazy train, but Merlin's grey beard she was going to strangle him. Out of concern or frustration, she wasn't entire sure which would lead to his unpleasant asphyxiation.

"You're in a very un-Malfoy like state," She muttered and he gave a pathetic excuse for a laugh.

"I'm a… very diff-ah!-rent," he hissed in pain as she helped him ease down, "damn… hurts – Malfoy."

"Sh… don't talk. You're in pain. Let me see if I can find something. I might have something left from when I broke my wrist last year," She said and hurried to her bathroom.

Draco closed his eyes, grimacing in pain. His ribs ached and his right side hurt like a bastard. Not to mention the healing burns covering all of his left side except his face and arm were throbbing and itching uncomfortably. If he hadn't cared so damn much for the fiery redhead, he wouldn't be putting his body through this pain. He'd almost say it was like hell, but that was an exaggeration and Malfoys… Well, Draco Malfoy did _not_ exaggerate.

"That might have been an exaggeration," He muttered to himself after the pain eased to a faint throb.

The soft closing of a door and the padding of footsteps caused him to crack open one of his eyes and gaze lazily at the brown eyed doctor as she came to a stop beside her bed. The look in her eyes made his heart twinge and his brow furrow as he took in her puffy eyes and splotchy face for the first time. She had been crying. The realization made him ached to hold her. He shifted slightly before letting out a noise laced with pain; Ginny's expression softened and became laced with concern.

"Draco, what have you gotten yourself into?" She asked softly as she knelt beside him, "Come on, swallow these. They'll make you rather loopy – but other than alcohol it's all I can do to help with the pain."

"Ginny?" Draco asked after she helped him take the pain killers.

"Hm?" She asked softly, setting the glass half full of water on the bedside table.

"Where you crying?" He asked faintly and she snorted before turning to him.

"Why would I be crying?" She asked, smiling faintly.

"Are you going to tell me to get out as soon as I can move?"

"It depends on why you came here," She replied quietly, "If you came to ask me back, I will."

"Oh." The fell silent for a few minutes until –

"Let's get you more comfortable. That medication should have started working," She stood and began fussing without letting him answer.

"I – I'm sorry about Eliza," He said softly, wincing as she began to pull off his house coat.

She froze, "What?"

"I didn't tell her to come," He grimaced as he pulled his arm free, "Bloody hell, I wish I could use magic on myself right now."

"You can't use magic?"

"I can – just not on myself. It will affect the healing of my burns," He replied and her hands froze.

"B-burns? Draco, what _exactly _happened after you left me here?"

The next twenty minutes were filled with Ginny checking his wounds as he told her what had transpired. At the end, she stared at him half in horror and half in anger.

"Why would you do something so reckless? You're such an idiot. I've been worried sick about you all week!" She shouted at him, "You are so thick. What happened to Slytherins actually having that 'save your skin' reflex? Where did yours go?"

He managed a weak smile before admitting in a very sleepy voice, "He… deserved it. If I didn't catch him… you'd be at risk again. Can't have that…"

At the end she thought he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'my Gryffindor princess', but she wasn't entirely sure. He'd fallen asleep, taken away by the drugs she had made him ingest.

With a sigh, she decided to shower and start cooking some soup for the injured man lying in her bed.

-Break-

There was singing. He could hear it as he chased the last of his dream. He wasn't willing to let such a nice dream slide out of his fingers like the silky tendrils of red hair of his dream woman. He couldn't remember anything except the fiery red locks sliding from his fingertips now.

His eyes slid open and it took him a moment before he remembered where he was. His body barely ached and he struggled to sit up. He felt weak and very un-Malfoy like. Where in Merlin's beard was he? He wasn't in his bed.

He was struggled to sit up when she entered the room holding a tray with a bowl of soup on it. He froze when his eyes locked on the red hair.

"Don't leave me."

The words tumbled out of his lips before he realized what he'd said. She smiled faintly as she watched his face scrunch in horror. She almost laughed outright, but knew he would have been more mortified, although it was rather unlikely he'd remember saying it.

"I'm not going anywhere Draco Malfoy, but you're going to eat this soup," She said sweetly before sitting next to him and setting the tray on his lap, "Be careful. It's hot."

"Gin – Gingin," Draco slurred and she giggled.

"Those oxycontin really took it out of you, didn't they?" She murmured and smiled, "You're cute like this. Why aren't you always this way?"

"Wouldn't be a Malfoy," Was the slurred reply as he shot her what he thought was a dirty look.

"Come on, Draco, open up," She said, smiling while she held out a spoonful of the chicken noodle soup for him, "You need to eat and rest some more."

He opened his mouth after she narrowed her eyes at him and fixed him with a look that quite reminded him of Molly Weasley when she fought against Bellatrix. That look scared him more on Ginny than it did on Molly.

"You know, you're not very Malfoy like any more," She murmured and he snorted before accepting another spoonful of soup, "Besides, I thought you were a different Malfoy."

"You're to blame, Weasley," He retorted, "Making me all…" His lip curled but he didn't get to finish the sentence before she shoved another spoonful of soup in his mouth, nearly choking him.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He spluttered and she smirked.

"Apparently, you haven't taken my words to heart when I tell you to go die, Draco," She said as her smirk turned into a playful smile, "I think I much prefer you drugged than normal. Although… I am surprised you're letting me feed you…"

Well, it's not like he could help it. He hurt everywhere and those muggle drugs left him feeling rather boneless. So, he let her fed him. Not like he'd remember it in the morning anyways if the pills were anything like alcohol. In fact, he felt very much like greeting morning at that very moment. Almost as if to punctuate the desire, his eyes slowly drooped close against his will before he finally caved and was lost into his dreams once more. Ginny shook her head in amusement with a soft smile tugging at her lips. She kissed his forehead and pulled the blanket tight around him.

"You're lucky, Draco. If you had been able to stand, I would have slammed the door in your face," She said softly as she gazed at his sleeping face.

It reminded her of that day so long ago when she had saved him. What he'd been doing out that night, she didn't know, and since that night he'd invaded her life most unwelcomed. Yet, she enjoyed it all the same.

She carried his bowl and spoon into the kitchen and washed them silently. She wanted to go home, but she didn't want to face everything. She felt as though she had been replaced, but hadn't she been the one to leave in the first place?

Maybe it was time to stop running. She had more than enough money saved due to her cunning use and quick understanding of the London Stock Exchange. She could sell her stocks and – and what?

Start another new life?

No. She wasn't exactly starting a new life, was she?

"Damn it, Draco," She muttered, "This is your entire fault."

She yawned. Merlin she was tired.

She padded her way back into her bedroom and collapsed on the unoccupied side of her bed with a soft sigh. There was so way she was sleeping on the sofa, she decided as she turned onto her side, facing Draco, and snuggled into her bed. She watched him through bleary eyes until her lids slid close and dreams claimed her mind.

-Break-

The following morning, Draco woke with a start. His body ached, but he felt rested, something he hadn't felt at all in the last week. Despite Molly's best attempts, he'd been unable to sleep peacefully and refused to take a dreamless sleep, going so far as to sneer at all three women who tried to force him to drink it. He kept his eyes closed, pretending to still be asleep as he took in his surroundings with his remaining senses.

His good arm was slung around something soft with a slight pressure on his shoulder. His left side was itching with the faintest of aches – it was mostly healed he surmised – but the few bruised ribs and the hole in his side still hurt like hell. He could smell cinnamon and vanilla with the faintest hint of lavender – Ginny. It was the sigh that was almost content sounding, but laced with annoyance that made him opened his eyes, and when his eyes focused, he was seeing beautiful brown eyes that widened in surprise.

"Good morning," She said softly and smiled, "Mind letting me go? I tried to escape once before, but you sort of moaned in pain and I didn't want to hurt you."

He let her go and she rolled off the bed. His eyes watched her carefully as he tried to remember everything that had transpired. He felt as though something significant had happened, but everything after he'd taken those little white pills was, well, rather hazy. He vaguely thought that he had let her feed him, but wasn't entirely sure on that.

"You need to go back home. I'm sure someone is worried about you," She said and he grimaced.

"Can't I stay here under the watchful eye of my doctor?" He whined and she laughed as he slowly pushed himself upright, not paying much attention to the redhead as she went about the room.

"Whining is very un-Malfoy, Draco," She said with her back to him and he seemed to freeze at her words.

He was quiet and she turned around with an eyebrow raised in question, almost as if she expected him to answer something very specific. He vaguely remembered telling her he was a different Malfoy now, but wondered if he'd elaborated. In fact, he was almost tiring of being told he was acting very un-Malfoy. He hated what it meant to be a Malfoy – or what it had meant to be one before the Battle of Hogwarts.

But that wasn't exactly when the Malfoy name had taken its biggest change, was it? It had been when he'd put himself between the bushy haired know-it-all he was _tentative_ friends with and his father. Nobody knew what it was like to be a Malfoy anymore – even _he_ didn't. What right did anyone have to say such things?

Then he realized, she'd only been teasing. There was a certain warmth to her eyes that made him think over her words again. They hadn't been cold at all. Rather the opposite. Teasing – and caring. He remembered the combination all too well from that last year at Hogwarts.

"What if I don't want to be a Malfoy anymore?" He asked in reply, unsure if he was being completely serious or not, and she blinked in surprise.

"Don't be silly. Of course you want to be a Malfoy."

"Do you know what being a Malfoy means now? It means being a bad guy," Draco said softly, "Even as a good guy, I'm bad. I betrayed my family – my father murdered my mother and I killed him."

"But, Draco," She knelt at his side and peered up at him with a small smile, "You're a hero. You're one of the good guys."

"Am I?"

She smiled and leaned up to press her lips against his softly. She pulled away before he could register the motion. Frozen in surprise, he watched her as she knelt before him and took his hands in her smaller ones. She looked up, vulnerable silver meeting honest copper, and gently rubbed her thumbs across his knuckles.

"I don't think I would have done that the first time let alone a second. Nor would I have taken care of you, or currently be taking care of you if you were," She replied, "I'm sorry about the letter. I was afraid."

"Exactly what of?"

"Of facing my family. How do I explain everything? How can I face them?"

"Just tell them everything you told me. I don't think less of you, Ginny," He told her and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"Well, we need to get you home," She said softly, "We can work out the details later."

"Ginny?"

"What Draco?" She asked as she helped him stand.

"Will you come home with me?"

"Go die, Draco," She said with a gentle smile tugging at her lips, all harshness lost from her words.

"Only if you're with me," He told her.

She laughed softly.

-Break-

When the elegant Eagle owl tapped at her window a week later, she smiled and let it in without a second thought. Morgana cooed at her as she fed the bird some snacks and removed the parchment from her leg.

"Hey girl," She said softly before unrolling the letter.

_I said I was fine, woman. You take after your mother, you know. Salazar's greybeard! The Healer's at St. Mungos gave me the okay to return to work on Monday._

_And what do you mean 'It's about time'? I trust you enough to know that you'll make sure I'll live. Most people still hate me because I'm a Malfoy, remember?_

_Anyways, Sunday dinner tomorrow. Will you come?_

_Yours,_

_Draco_

With a small smile on her lips, she scribbled a reply on the bottom of the parchment.

_Idiot. You better take it easy still._

_How do you know I don't hate you? I could just be pretending to be nice just to become a mass murderer later._

_Go die._

_Love,_

_Gin_

Desire eventually won and Ginny donned the little black cocktail dress Draco had helped her pick out and secured her hair into an elegant twist. Before she pulled on her silver strappy heels, she pulled her wand from the lock box hidden beneath the fourth floorboard from her bedroom door. Then, with a deep breath, she squared her shoulders before disapparating to the nearest apparition point to the Burrow.

She desperately wanted to see the man she had come to love.

That made her freeze, realization dawning in her eyes and she wondered when she had come to love Draco.

He was snarky and arrogant, as always, although it was less prominent now and it was _almost _endearing to her. Vain and prideful. But he was charming and polite. He was very gentlemanly towards her. And he had been so wonderful to both her and her family. Not to mention the strange sensation in her chest when she thought of him and the smile that tugged to her lips even when she was irritated with the man.

"Merlin's beard," She whispered, "I do."

She squared her shoulders and called forth all of the Gryffindor bravery she had once held – and still held firmly in her heart – before marching across the distance from the small forest and her family home. There was a large table in the backyard with more seats than Ginny could count along with a small table with several chairs around it.

She spotted his head of blonde hair as he set the last of the dishes on the table. She bit her lip, looking ready to flee at any moment. She almost did, when Harry walked out of the back door holding a pan of something. She could faintly hear the conversation exchanged as Harry set the pan on the table.

"Bout time you're moving, Malfoy," Harry was saying and Draco smirked.

"Aw, what Potter? Couldn't function without me? Some Department Head you are," Draco jeered although there was nothing harsh to his words.

Harry scoffed before saying, "I'm ready to hand your paperwork back over to you tomorrow. I should have just left it all for you to do."

Draco smiled at him, "You could have. You didn't _have_ to do my work."

Harry shrugged, returning the smile, "You saved her. S'all that matters."

She swallowed at the words, unsure whether to continue to head down or not. She was grateful she had yet to be spotted, but she wondered when she would be. She took a deep breath and began to head down as Harry turned around and headed back inside.

That's when he looked up, out of habit mostly, and froze when his eyes landed on the beautiful redhead he had grown to have affection for. It showed; the amount of stress and anxiety, written on his features made him look far older than twenty nine. It was the changes. They were both changing rapidly from the lives they'd been living.

She frowned as she neared him; the man met her strides perfectly until they met just before the open garden gate. She lifted a hand to his stubbly cheek. Brows furrowing, she searched his features as he gently, almost unnoticeably, leaned into her hand.

"You haven't been sleeping," She murmured and he snorted derisively, "Why?"

"You shouldn't be talking, woman," He replied although concern dulled the sharp tone he used, "Potter's been badgering me about you. I told him – I hope you don't mind."

She smiled faintly and shook her head, "I – I've missed you."

"I can't believe you came," he said softly, reaching up to clasp the hand that was now dropping from his face, "I didn't expect you to."

She smiled faintly before answering, "Honestly? I can't believe I'm standing here either. I can't do this without you, Draco. I can't face them without you. Hell, I'm doing this for you!"

"What?"

"I'm saying, I've fallen in love with you and your irritating face and your ridiculous need to have stitches. I – Merlin's beard – I love you! It's the only reason why I'm standing here, damn it."

Draco grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to hers, effectively shutting her up as well as surprising the woman greatly. He pulled away quickly, a faint red tinge rising on his ears.

"I'm sorry – I shouldn't have – Salaz–"

She cut him off by pressing her lips to his and wrapping her arms around his neck. Draco wrapped her into his arms slowly trailing his hands around her waist as he did so. She pulled back and looked up into his eyes, resting back down on the flat of her feet. Leaning down, Draco rested his forehead on hers and smiled at her.

"Draco!" Hermione's voice shouted from the back door, "Come get the roast, would you?"

"Y-yeah. Hey, Hermione? You might want to hold off on that. Make sure all of the food is securely on some surface," He lifted his head and shouted over his shoulder, "Gin? Can I take you on a date? Tomorrow? Six o'clock?"

A grin graced her lips, "Of course you can. So, how are you going to introduce me to my family?"

"Well, I was thinking something along the lines of 'Molly Bennett', but I think I could make arrangements to introduce you as 'the love of my life' or perhaps even 'your long lost Weaselette'," He grunted as she punched his shoulder hard, "Alright. I'll settle on Ginny, but I'd like to claim you as mine, if you'd let me."

A beautiful smile blossomed on her face as she said, "I would love that, I think."

As Draco pulled away and offered her his arm, she took a moment to reflect on her situation before shaking her head.

"Thank you."

"Anytime," He said, kissing the top of her head lightly.

As they neared the kitchen doorway, Draco called out, "Molly? Hermione? Eliza? Have you secured the dinner? You ought to gather everyone in the living room before I come in. I have someone I'd like you to meet."

Ginny smiled up at Draco, who looked down at her with amusement written on his face. She bit back a nervous laugh and let the man she wanted to be with forever lead her into the house.

-Chapter End-

Epilogue is last! I've enjoyed writing this fic so much. I want to make a shout out to GinnyWeasley5 for being an amazing reader and helping me with a tiny bit of a problem I had while editing. You're so awesome! I dedicate this chapter to you!

Side note - I'm still waiting for someone to find my allusion! It's a really famous book written by a female. British classic literature published in 1813. It's not ridiculously apparent, but it's still there!

I have 6 days until basic! And then I probably won't write anything for a few months. I've really enjoyed this though, so I don't think I'll really _stop_ writing, but it'll be a while until I can spend hours being a Potternerd again. :) With any luck, you guys enjoyed this chapter. :D


	7. Of Stitches and Stalking, an Epilogue

_Of Stitches and Stalking, an Epilogue_

Disclaimer: I own only that which you do not recognize from Rowling's world.

-Epilogue-

The sun was sinking, casting hues of red and orange across the sky. It was a beautiful ending to a splendid day, although most of the guests had no intention of leaving just yet. Ted and Victoire Lupin had just been announced as husband and wife and everyone was in celebration. The blonde haired woman was sophisticated and far more beautiful than Ginny had remembered her mother, Fleur, ever looking.

She watched the twenty year old wife of the twenty two year old Metamorphmagus dance the fifteenth dance together and smiled faintly before her eyes wandered over to the couple dancing next to them. Dominique Weasley danced with her boyfriend, a Bagman if she remembered correctly, and exchanged jokes with her sister and brother-in-law. She spotted Louis, the youngest of Bill's children dancing with Fleur as Bill swept the Weasley family Matriarch into his arms, causing the graying woman to shriek with laughter.

A smile tugged on her lips as she watched her father chortle with laughter before he was asked to dance by Roxanne, George's daughter. Fred and George were dancing together much to the amusement of their wives, who were dancing with their sons, Fabian and Gideon. The two had been named after her deceased uncles and had been born hours apart. Fred's son Lee was quietly conversing with his namesake and Godfather, Lee Jordan, who stood with his arm wrapped around his wife.

Ron and Hermione danced with their children – Rose with Ron and Hugo with Hermione – before the kids were kidnapped by Harry and Eliza's youngest children. Lily ran off with Hugo, presumably to dance, as Rose went off with Albus, more than likely to plot Al's older brother, James', demise for some infraction or another. James was off in the corner plotting with Lucas Longbottom.

She spotted Roxanne as she was swept off by her boyfriend, the eldest Longbottom son, Frank. She spotted a head of strawberry blonde hair dashing through the couples and could help the fond smile that graced her lips at the tiny girl as she ran towards Louis and Fleur. Fleur relinquished her son to her niece who barely stood at four foot ten and Louis scooped the eleven year old into his arms causing her to burst into peals of laughter. Louis grinned at little Atrialyn as he over exaggerated their dance, causing the girl's face to light up in delight.

Ginny's eyes trailed to the girl's blonde haired twin brother, who was twirling around with his red haired, three-year-old sister causing her to giggle profusely before demanding to be set down. Little Alice Longbottom took this as her chance and hurried to ask Aries to dance with her. While his five year old brother, Orion, asked the redheaded Andromeda to dance with a gentlemanly bow that nearly sent his mother into peals of girlish laughter.

The last two of her children were sitting on the side, chatting amicably with her friend, Luna's, three children. Leo and Perseus, Percy for short, were born just under a year apart, much to Ginny's chagrin. The elder, Leo, was born September seventh while Percy was born August twenty-ninth.

Her lips curled into a smile as she watched her children interacting with their very large and boisterous family. Resting a hand on her bulging stomach, she thought over the last twelve years with a fond smile as she recalled walking into the kitchen of the Burrow for the first time in ten years. She had been filled with trepidation and anxiety, but it was smoothed over instantly as Molly Weasley pulled her into a hug.

It had been a night full of tears and acceptance. She hadn't been yelled at. She hadn't been lectured. She had merely been loved completely. She had found out, later that night, that Draco had explained everything to her family and had waited for them to understand her mindset before asking her to come home again. She had been slightly angry at first, until he had told her that he only wanted to make sure she had had nothing to worry about.

An arm wrapped around her waist and she looked up, startled from her thoughts, and into the silvery eyes of her husband. The last twelve years had been good to the both of them she decided as he leaned down and captured her lips in a chaste kiss that promised more later. She smiled as they parted and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Reminds you of ours, doesn't it?" His voice was still as smooth and deep as ever.

"Well," She began and grinned, "There's been a lot less drama this time. Thankfully."

He kissed her forehead before looking out over the rest of the guests. His eyes found his oldest child, Atrialyn, and watched as she ran towards them with Aries and his Godson following behind. He dropped his arm and caught his daughter as she leapt towards him, arms outstretched.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Miss Atrialyn?" He drawled as his daughter scowled looking in the direction of the two boys she had just outran.

"Albus wants me to dance with him, but I don't want to. And Aries won't stop bugging me about it, papa," Atria said as a pout settled onto her face.

"Why don't you want to dance with Al, sweetheart?" Ginny asked placing a hand on her daughter's back as she turned to look at her mum.

"Because then James will tease me, mama," The girl said as her cheeks flushed slightly.

Ginny bit her lip as she realized the truth. Her daughter fancied the youngest Potter boy. A smile graced her lips.

"Well, maybe we should just make sure that James doesn't see," Ginny offered and the young girl beamed.

"Papa! Put me down!" She demanded and was obliged.

At that point, Albus and Aries had finally caught up to them. Draco smiled at his son who was the spitting image of his father. Aries inclined his head at his father in respect as Atria tipped her head at Albus.

"I'll dance with you on one condition, Al," She said and folded her arms across her chest.

"What?" The boy asked and she beamed.

"James doesn't find out and he can't see us."

Albus blinked in surprise before asking warily, "Why?"

She scowled, "Because your brother is a bully and I don't like being teased."

"Alright then."

Albus bowed at the waist and extended his hand. His bright green eyes met her silvery orbs. Her eyes widened in surprise at the action.

"Might I have this dance, Miss Atria?" He asked smoothly and she giggled before curtsying and taking his hand.

"You may!" She smiled before he straightened and pulled her into a waltz.

Ginny watched them, amusement written on her face. Her mother appeared at her side at that moment and told Draco to dance with his wife. Ginny protested for all of a moment before Molly shot her a look that said 'You might be married, but you will listen to me, young lady.' Needless to say, Ginny did not argue.

Draco mimicked the actions of his Godson, having been the one who taught him the mannerism, and bowed at his waist with his hand extended.

"Mrs. Malfoy, might I have this dance?"

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she was reminded of the proposal from so long ago. He had asked her for a dance, the very same way, in the middle of the Chelsea Physic Gardens. They had danced under the stars with no music for a while before Draco dropped to one knee, ring box clasped in his hand, and asked for the honor of her hand in marriage.

She placed her hand into his larger one with a smile as she replied, "Certainly, Mr. Malfoy, I would love to dance with you."

She was swept into his arms and held tight as he led her in a simple waltz. Their eyes were locked for what felt like hours as they danced, lost in their own world. Atria's laughter caused them to both look over at the short eleven year old as she danced with the thirteen year old. Ginny couldn't help the smile that graced her lips.

"I suspect that it will be nine or so years before Atria and Albus get married," Ginny predicted and Draco looked at her sharply.

"What makes you suppose that?" He asked and she smiled.

"He looks at her the same way you look at me, Draco," Ginny said, a gentle expression on her face, "And Atria is every bit my daughter."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked and Ginny laughed softly.

"She can't string two words together in front of Albus, most of the time, and blushes whenever his name is said. Not to mention the expression on her face when she talks about him – incessantly, mind you – to me."

Draco blanched at the idea.

"Not that I like the idea at all, but at least Albus is a good kid."

"And he has our blessing, right, dear?" Ginny asked and Draco smirked.

"Of course. Now, Andromeda will be a different story."

Ginny smiled, "I'll let you have that one. Heaven forbid anyone hurt our girls, right?"

"Correction," Draco replied, "Heaven forbid anyone mess with my family."

"Of course. No one would ever dare do that, Head of Magical Law Enforcement Malfoy," Ginny drawled causing Draco to shoot her a dirty look.

She laughed before drawing him down for a kiss. The adults – mostly her brothers and Harry – around them catcall at them as the children groaned as if they were in agony at the affection being shown. They ignored the world around them, however, and Draco pulled back.

"I love you, Mrs. Malfoy," He breathed almost so quiet she couldn't hear.

The beautiful smile that lit her face nearly caused him to scoop his heavily pregnant wife into his arms and take off, but he resisted the temptation – the ever present temptation – and continued to gaze into her eyes as he held her close.

"I love you, too, husband," She murmured.

-THE END-

AND WE'RE FINISHED!

Sort of. The plot line is complete. Short chapter, I know, but it just felt... complete.

So, Of Stitches and Stalking is finished.

BUT! Hold on there for a second.

Whether it's before I go to basic, or after I get my social (or lack thereof...) life back, I'll be adding a bit more to OSaS. So, hang in there. It will have a little about Ginny and Draco, but it's mostly about Atria and Aries. Again, I'm not certain when I'll have it finished, but I will be adding another chapter or two. It's mostly just drabble stuff, though, so be forewarned. They were choices for the epilogue, but I liked this one the best.

I want to thank everyone for reading - and all of you that reviewed. Please, drop me a review. I like to hear your thoughts. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
